For One Night Only
by Rizzling
Summary: It's Jane and Maura's one year anniversary and Jane has planned a surprise like no other. A fluffy lil one-shot. Idea came from an interaction with Angela, Rondo and Jane in S3E4.


**Anniversary; 10 days away:**

"So, you know what you're doing? Jane paced BRIC, wringing her hands she as spoke.

"It's going to be fine." Korsak's large hand came to rest on her shoulder, stopping the brunette in her tracks.

Jane had been over the plan with Korsak, Frost and Angela more times than any of them could count but still, she had to be sure. It had to be perfect.

"Don't worry Janie." Angela hovered at her side as Jane fidgeted on the spot. "It's a beautiful plan." Smiling warmly, Jane squeezed her mothers hand. "You think so?" The nervousness in her voice pulled a smile onto the faces of everyone present, but Jane just worried at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Maura will love it." Angela beamed. "She's a lucky lady."

"I'm the lucky one." Jane sighed happily.

**One Week Later. **

Jane sat in the 5th street café and watched. People of all shapes, sizes and colours passed by the windows, some came inside, but none were the one she wanted.

On the table next to her, her cell phone burst into life.

"Rizzoli?" she growled into the device. "OK, thanks Frost." she hung up the phone and set it back on the table.

"Hey Vanilla!" Jane turned and was met by the grinning face of Rondo. "You want me..." he helped himself to a seat at the table and smiled as a young man set a large drink in front of him.

"I need your help. Its something only you can do, and you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to." Jane smiled genuinely at the man before her.

"Mmm hmmm." Rondo's eyes wandered over the detective and he grinned at her. "You know I'll do anything for you."

Jane's face broke into a giant grin that danced in her eyes and she got to her feet, reaching into the coat rack behind her and retrieving a tuxedo which she offered to the man before her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Rondo's face fell as Jane took her seat and began to explain.

Maura Isles sat in her office, completing her days paperwork when, next to her, there was a 'ping' from the computer, announcing a new email.

Looking up hopefully, Maura clicked on the notification. 'Alterations to shift patterns commencing June 3rd.' the subject read. "Oh no." she sighed as she scanned the rotations. Reaching for her cell phone, she pressed 2 for Jane's speed dial and waited.

"Hey Maur." Jane held her hand up to silence Rondo but the daft grin that had adorned her face for the past 20 minutes remained. "Oh, they put you on call for our anniversary?" the faux sympathy in her voice went unnoticed by the M.E. "What?" For a week, Jane had practised sounding angry at the news she would know she would hear from her girlfriend. "I'm on nights?" She slapped her hand over her mouth as giggles rose. "OK Maur." Jane bit her lip hard enough to leave an impression. "I gotta go." She clicked the phone off and set it down, her eyes suddenly hard as they met Rondo's. "Now." she smiled up at him but there was no warmth in the action. "Are you going to let her down or not?"

**June 5th. Jane and Maura's 1 year anniversary. **

Maura sat at her kitchen table and poked at her Chinese take out with her chopsticks. Jane had been called out to follow up a lead on a suspect and she was bored. This wasn't how she'd hoped their one year anniversary would go.

Summertime in Boston was one of her favourites. They'd taken many a walk along the Charles, hand in hand as they watched the sunset after spending the day picnicking in the park. Lost in the reverie, she almost didn't hear her cell phone buzzing on the counter. Maura glanced at the clock as she made her way to the phone. 8pm. It was going to be a long night.

"Isles?"

"Hey Maura." Detective Frost's voice replied, "We need you at West 57th and Vine."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes detective." Maura sighed as she cancelled the call. She collected together the containers of food and hid them carefully in the microwave. Since Jane had moved in almost 5 months ago, Maura had become a lot more aware of putting food away to cool rather than leaving it on the side. An incident with Jo Friday and Jane's birthday cake had been the catalyst to her caution.

Looking around quickly, she picked up her bag an scratched Jo's head before leaving the house.

"OK Jane, you have fifteen minutes." Frost looked around the rooftop and felt his heart contract. Jane had worked hard to make this evening perfect. From having him construct a fake email to Maura telling her they'd both have to work so she wouldn't plan something to this...

The rooftop setting looked over the river, fairy lights twinkled everywhere you looked and there were flowers as far as the eye could see, courtesy of Angela.. In the centre of the roof sat a simple table with a white tablecloth on it and 2 places set. Behind that, a serving table of sorts that Korsak had rigged to keep the food warm. Food that Jane had made on her own, from scratch.

"Oh god." Jane paced and worried at her cuff links. "Is this too much?" she held up her arms as did a twirl.

"You look very handsome." Angela brushed down the fitted suit and smiled. "I wish you'd have worn a dress though."

"Ma." Jane warned. "I told you, if you're gonna be here, then you need to.."

"I know." Angela grinned up at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm glad you're so happy." A single tear slipped from her eyes, dragging a smear of mascara after it.

"Frost?" Jane pulled away from her mother and turned to her partner. "Any sign?" The young detective was almost hanging over the roof and scanning the street below, looking for Maura's car. "Nothing yet..." He smiled over his shoulder. "Oh, wait."

"Oh god." Jane felt her stomach flip a somersault.

"Yep, she's here." Frost stood before Jane and grinned at her. "Congratulations Jane." he offered her his hand and she used it to pull him into a hug.

"You're the best, y'know?" she whispered into his ear before pulling away and straightening herself once more.

"Oh yeah, I know!" he laughed as he pulled open the door and headed down to meet Maura on the street.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Jane paced back and forth. "What if she doesn't like it?" She asked Angela seriously.

"Really Janie?!" Angela looked at her incredulously and waved her hand at the roof decorations. "No one's ever done anything this nice for me." she smiled sadly. "I'm a little jealous."

"Are you ready?" Jane focused her attention on the small orchestra she'd organised. They nodded; used to being heard musically only, before they started playing. Jane chanced a peek over the edge of the roof and laughed as Frost gave her a huge grin and the thumbs up before following Maura into the building.

Jane lit the candles on the table and picked up the bunch of roses she'd purchased earlier in the day and took a deep breath. She could hear Maura and Frost as they climbed up the stairs to the roof access door.

"Maura." Frost's voice stopped the doctor in her tracks and she turned in the stairwell. "I need to tell you something." He sounded so serious she paused her hand reaching out to touch his forearm.

"Barry, is everything OK?"

Frost reached out and took her bag from her grasp. "Everything's fine." He paused, a smile dancing over his face. "You just won't need this." he guided her towards the door, opening it up for her and gesturing for her to step out.

The gentle melody of 'Wonderful Tonight' flowed over her, carried in the breeze and her breath caught in her chest as she took in the view before her. Mixed flower arrangements adorned the corners of a makeshift restaurant area surrounding a small table set with another decoration and candles. To the left of the table stood Jane, a large bouquet of mixed roses in her arms.

"Hey baby." Jane's voice shook as she approached Maura, who hadn't moved since emerging onto the roof. "Happy anniversary." she offered Maura the flowers but the doctor remained frozen in place.

"Oh Jane." the breathy sound was almost lost on the breeze. "I can't..." she took the flowers automatically. "It's beautiful."

Maura allowed Jane to guide her to the table, handing the roses to Angela who appeared stealthily at her side before sitting.

Jane cleared her throat. "In the interest of a romantic night, alone!" she pointed the last word towards her mother, "We're doing this a little out of order." Jane nodded into the shadows and Maura followed her gaze.

From behind the orchestra, Korsak appeared in a full tuxedo.

"Ladies and well, ladies." he began officially. "Tonight and for one night only, I give you the truly smooth sounds of Raymond Washington." He offered a small bow in Mauras direction before joining Angela in the shadows by the table. As both women focused their attention in the direction Korsak had appeared from, neither noticed as he filled their champagne glasses.

The orchestra began the opening chords of 'You're my first, my last, my everything' and to the amazement of the doctor, Rondo stepped from the gloom. It took her a few moments to recognise him dressed in a tuxedo.

Both women sat in silent awe as he sang. Angela had been right about his voice. It was smooth and rich, like melted chocolate. As he drew the song to its conclusion, Jane sat back in her seat and watched as Maura stared in wide eyes amazement at the man before them, who had paused to take a sip of water.

"Ladies." Jane's head spun to look at him so fast, her eyes took a moment to adjust. She'd worked hard to build up trust with Rondo over the years and Maura had extended him more then a professional courtesy in the past, going so far as to allow him to stay at the house for a couple of nights. This evening, Jane had convinced him to sing, for a fee. Nothing more.

She shot him a warning look as he swallowed nervously. "I've known you a while," he began cautiously, "and I know how hard it is to get Vanilla's attention." He offered her a weak smile. "Despite my best efforts, I knew no one else stood a chance with you." Jane swallowed noisily against the lump that was forming in her throat as Maura reached for her hand, their fingers interlacing automatically. "I knew the Doc here was the one who held your heart." He grinned as Jane turned her attention to her girlfriend, her eyes softening immediately as she took in the vision before her.

"And you Doc." Maura turned back to him and smiled. "I think this is what Jane would like to say."

Jane frowned up at Rondo. In all the time she'd worked with him, he'd never called her anything other than Vanilla, or Detective Vanilla.

Rondo turned back to the orchestra and gave them a nod. The immediately began with Billy Joel's 'Just The Way You Are.'

Jane drained her wine glass and wiped at her eyes as Rondo sang. She'd known he had a beautiful voice but she'd never expected him to be so sensitive or in tune with their relationship.

Maura got to her feet, pulling Jane up with her and pulled her into a hug. Both women lost in the others embrace and swaying in time to the music.

"They're so beautiful." Angela clutched at her chest as she watched Jane and Maura dance. "I..." she sniffed and wiped at tears.

"Come on." Korsak finished setting out their meal of gnocchi and salad with garlic bread. "I'll take you home." He wrapped Angela in his huge embrace and guided her towards the door. As he held open the door for Angela, he glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Maura tip toe up and place a soft, loving kiss on Jane's lips.

"Goodnight Janie." he whispered, his own voice tight with happy tears, "you have a wonderful evening, you deserve it."

Jane and Maura ate in relative silence, neither noticing as Rondo slipped silently from the roof. As Maura settled her cutlery on her plate, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and sighed.

"I can't believe you'd do all this." she watched as Jane sipped her champagne. "Its so beautiful, Jane."

"You're worth it." Jane shrugged nonchalantly. "And I know this year hasn't been easy with me and I want you to know I appreciate you and your being patient with me."

Maura crossed to Jane and pulled her to her feet. "I love you, Jane. I've always loved you."

Jane leant in and captured Maura's lips with her own. A soft and languid kiss that both calmed and excited Jane. Kissing Maura always excited her, even if it was nothing more than a peck on the cheek.

"Come on." Maura said as she pulled back, a mischievous look played in her eyes and she lead Jane to the door. "Let's take you home."


End file.
